Low Light
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: They've been best friends since childhood and now they're no longer to see each other. This won't stop them though, they'll do what they must in order to be together as friends and as lovers. Note: I do NOT own bleach!
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked around his room. Lately, he had been waking up at odd hours of the , since he's been restless so often, he would either just lay there and reminsce or he'd stare out his window. He had been having a lot more troublesome problems going on without his lack of sleep issues. He wasn't allowed to see his best friend anymore. They knew each other since they were in diapers but were seperated somewhere down the line when she had been adopted into a wealthy family instead of being in the orphanage down the street from his house. Then, they were reunited just to be seperated again. He liked her a lot, more then a friend. Of course, no one else except for the two of them knew this. He could say he was almost in love with her. He sat up and sighed, wishing he'd could go and see her. He looked out the window and seen a figure walking barefoot across the perimeter of the bay. He could tell it was a girl's figure, he quickly put on his sweatershirt and climbed out his window onto the bay in sweatpants and bare feet. He crossed his arms and shivered, how could see walk around when it was so cold out here? He looked at her to notice that she had stopped walking and was looking toward the water but her head was tilted up towards the sky. She turned halfway toward him and looked at him with an emotionless face. He looked over all of her features; her gentle violet eyes, her glowing pale skin, she soft looking lips, and her raven black hair. This was no doubt his best friend. She let a warm smile grace her vacuous face as she giggled a bit, looking at him. Before he could speak, she took of running. "Rukia! Wait!" He called before he started to chase after her.

The two of them ran through the small town for a long time before they reached the park, her strides started slowing and this gave him the chance to grap her arm. As he went to do this she turned around, this made the two of them fall to the floor. He was hovering above her and she was laying on the ground wide eyed. She laughed a bit before staring into his eyes. Everything was silent. He leaned down, prepared to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck and leaned up as well. Their lips got closer and closer... "Toshiro!" They paused and he sighed. He looked at her, she smiled at him but there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"You should go" Her voice cracked a bit when she said this as if she were about to cry,"I wouldn't want to get you into trouble again" She pecked his cheek and hugged him before he got up and walked away. She stared after him sadly, she knew he was in trouble for just even thinking about her. She felt heartbroken everytime this happened and it happened almost all the time. "Bye Toshiro" Her voice cracked as she stared at his back for a moment.

"Toshiro, I thought I told you to stay away from that girl! She's nothing but trouble!" His father boomed.

"You don't know, Rukia! We've been friends for a long time! You didn't think she was trouble then but now that she finally has a family you're going to treat her like trash? That's so... there's no word to discribe how sickening it is!" Toshiro yelled back at his father, he would defend Rukia no matter what. They were friends forever, they promised.

"It's not just any family, Toshiro! It's the _Kuchiki_'s! Soon enough she'll start acting high and mighty and I'm just trying to avoid you getting your heartbroken!"

"No! Rukia's not like that! She knows who she is and where she originally comes from! Rukia wouldn't break my heart, she my best friend!"

"Then, why have you been sneaking out to see her? Don't you see? She's getting you in trouble when ever she can!"

Toshiro stood up so quickly his chair fell, he slammed his hands on the dining table and stared at his father intently. "Don't you **dare** blame her for that. She doesn't tell me to come out, I do it on my own! Since you won't let me see her, that's when I do! Why won't you just let me be with who I want?" He got up and stormed off to his room. He sat ther quietly for a minute before opening his desk drawer and taking out a bunch of pictures. Most of them were him and Rukia, there others he didn't care about. He looked through all of the pictures but stopped at one of them, he felt a small smile appear across his face.

_"We'll always be friends.. Right, Toshiro?" Rukia looked at him innocently, sitting on the swing next to him with her hands on the chains._

_"Yup! Forever!" He smiled at her, rocking back and forth lightly._

_Rukia smiled, getting up and standing in front of him. "We have to promise to get married, too!"_

_He looked at her,"Why?"_

_"Because then we'll be friends forever without anyone being jealous and splitting us up!"_

_"Okay" He wrapped his pinkie around hers._

_"I, Rukia, promise to marry you, Toshiro, so we could be the bestest friends forever!"_

_"I, Toshiro, promie to marry you, Rukia, so we could be the bestest friends ever.. I mean, forever"_

Toshiro smiled at the memory and put the on top of his desk. He wanted that memory to repeat in his head over and over again. He didn't care who knew about him and Rukia, all he cared was that they fulfilled their promises. But then again, that was easier said then done. He smiled and laid back down in his bed. He closed his eyes and smiled, managing to go back to sleep in no time at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro walked with Rukia to their lunch period later that day. They had a majority of their classes together but lunch was normally the time that a group of girls usually come over and pick on Rukia while trying to ask Toshiro out. He believed they were dumber then he first thought they were at the start of the year. Making fun of his best friend while he was sitting right there? **THEN** try to ask him out? That was probably the dumbest move of them all! They always make fun of her for her having no blood family. They call her Charity Case, Bargain Bin, and they tell her that no one wanted her so that's why they left her in an orphanage. Lately, Rukia looks unaffected by their insults and she poked holes into their logic which made them even more stupid then they were! He sat down at their table with Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, and Ichigo. He looked around and spotted the Torture Trio, as Toshiro called them. He started picking at his food as they approached. "Hey Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Ichigo! Why are you hanging out with Bargain Bin" She looked at Renji,"Oh, wait, you're were with Bargain Bin in the orphanage, weren't you? Sad Renji. You might be cute if you were a loser" She turned her attention toward Rukia,"You're just going to end up stealing all of that handsome Byakuya Kuchiki's money aren't you, Charity Case?" She twirled a finger around her hair and smiled,"Toshiro, how about you drop the losers and come sit with us today?"

Rukia put down her silverware and looked at her,"I'm sorry but Toshiro doesn't sit with girls who have no brains, it's kind of a rule he has. Don't date dimwitted, judgemental, mood swinging (Insert word that means female dog) that can't even tell when he's not interested!" She hissed with nothing but venom in her voice as she stared daggers at then. "Now, go away, he's not interested, you Brain dead (Insert whole & replace the l with an r)!"

The girls looked at her and reluctantly walked away from their table. Rukia smiled with a sense of accomplishment and looked at Toshiro,"You're welcome"

Rukia and Toshiro walked along the bay, holding hands. This was normal for them, no one was ever sure if they were really just friends or if they were dating nor did either of them know, but they never asked the other. They figured that the promise technically meant in order to be friends with each other they'd have to fall in love with each other and that was already almost done. They both stole glances at each other once in a while before Toshiro spoke out and broke the silence between the two of them,"Oh, yeah. There was a seashell I found" He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her and spoke as she put it up to her ear to listen to the waves,"I thought you would like it" She closed her eyes and smile, hearing the waves of the ocean. He knew how much she enjoyed being outside. She usually walked around barefoot outside, climbed trees, always outside. That was Rukia.

_"Where's that humming coming from?" Toshiro asked himself. It sounded amazing. It was on key and it was right in between upbeat and depressing. Toshiro didn't know how to feel when hearing it. He continued to search for the sound and walked into a tree. He rubbed the side of his face and looked up where the humming wsa coming from. There was a barefooted girl swinging her legs in a tree with her raven black hair blowing around her pale face. She kept her eyes closed and continued humming before singing,"Sleep my little baby, Sleep before you waken, When you wake you'll see the world, If I'm not mistaken, Kiss a lover, Dance a measure, Find your name and Buried treasure, Live your life; It's pain, It's pleasure. Leave no path untaken" She went back to her humming._

_"Hey! You, Girl!" Toshiro called after getting to his feet. She looked down at him and that's when he noticed that she had violet eyes._

_"What do you want, boy?" She asked curiously._

_"Aren't your parents going to yell at you for being so high in the tree?"_

_She shook her head,"I don't have any parents"_

_"What happened to them?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Do you have any older brothers or sisters?"_

_"Not that I know of"_

_"No grandparents?"_

_"None as far as the eye can see"_

_Toshiro just stared up at her,"Did you run away from the orphanage?"_

_She looked offended,"Of course not! It's recreational time! Instead of running off to the park, I like being in trees"_

_"Don't you have shoes?"_

_"Yeah, but they hurt my feet. They don't fit me no more" She paused, "I mean, anymore. They used to but I still didn't like to wear them"_

_There was a long silence,"You're really good at humming"_

_"Thanks" She gasped and jumped from the tree,"I didn't introduce myself! I'm Rukia"_

_"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya"_

_"You have a last name?" She furrowed her eyebrows._

_"Yeah"_

_"You're lucky. If I have a last name, I don't know what it is"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"It's okay. It's not your fault"_

_There was another long silence before she grinned,"We should be friends. You're kind of quiet. I think I could change that"_

From that moment on, they were the bestest friends. A kid could only dream of their friendship.He smiled, he hasn't seen her so peaceful and serene since she's become a Kuchiki. Rukia put the shell into one of her pockets and started walking again. Toshiro took her hand and turned her around to face him. He pulled her close with his other hand. Once again, their lips got closer and closer to each other. They're foreheads were touching but before their lips could meet,"**Toshiro!**" Another disappointment in Toshiro's eyes. Rukia just giggled a little and put her head on his shoulder before looking at him,"You should probably go before your dad kills you"

Toshiro sighed a bit and nodded,"Yeah, you're probably right" Rukia pecked his cheek before he jogged over to his house to see his parents there. His grandmother trying to calm his dad. Toshiro looked at him,"What's the problem now?" He hissed at his father and thinking, _If things keep going like this then Granny's going to die of a heart attack or something. But.. I can't just let him take Rukia away from me. I've had to let her go once but never again. Never, ever again!_

"You know what the problem is Toshiro Hitsugaya! I told you on multiple occasions to stay away from that Kuchiki girl and yet you don't!" His father hissed back.

"Son. Rukia's a sweet girl, I don't see why you don't like her anymore" Granny said sweetly.

"She's a Kuchiki!"

"That's a stupid answer!" Toshiro yelled.

"It's the only answer I need!"

"Well, like I said, That's a stupid answer! Byakuya doesn't mind so much letting be over there with her but, god forbid, you, of all people, accept someone I care about. God forbid it!"

"Son, calm down and just invite her over. It isn't fair to her to judge her by her name" Granny cooed, trying to come to a compromise.

"Fine! I'll prove to you that she's nothing but trouble! Invite her over! Do it!" His father stalked into the house.

Toshiro looked at Granny and sighed a bit,"Is it me or is he just insane?"

"Your dad and Granny really want me to come over? What about his anti-Kuchiki rule?" Rukia asked him over the phone.

"It's in a month so I hope by then he'll stop all his craziness by then" Toshiro sighed,"Granny's always liked you. I remember in seventh grade she would come into my room and ask, 'when's Rukia going to come over again? You need to get a girlfriend now or you'll be alone for ever!' I was just happy you were never there to hear her say that"

Rukia giggled,"Nice of you to tell me that, Mr. Snowball"

"Why are you calling be that? I thought you agreed to stop calling me that"

"Sorry, Memories make me forget somethings sometimes"

"Hn"

"What? You're mad at me?"

"Maybe"

"Don't make me come over there, Hitsugaya!" In Ruki-nese; saying someone's last name meant she was either mad, warning, or annoyed. In this case, she was warning him (though it sounded more like a threat).

"Is this Rukia?" Granny's voice came over the reciever.

"Granny! What are you doing? Why are you intercepting my phone call?" Toshiro asked with embarassment written all over his face.

"Oh, Rukia. My darling Shiro cares about you so much. He always defends you against his father. Never once let him get away with talking about you negatively and-"

"**GRANNY!**" Toshiro yelled.

"Oops. He's still on isn't he? I better go now" Granny hung up and all that was heard was Rukia's laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, my lovely, darling, and handsome Shiro, I would love to stay up and talk to you and Granny all night but I should get some sleep or Brother my scold me into oblivion, especially if I fail that test tomorrow" Rukia yawned.

"Good Night, beautiful, breath-taking dearest RuRu" Toshiro teased her back and heard her grumble before saying good night and hanging up. He smiled a bit and changed into joggers and laid in his bed. He thought about what diasters had to be avoided in a month from now before worrying himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know it's shorter then usual but I had to stop or else I wouldn't have many more chapters for you guys to get excited about! :O

_"Time together is just never quite enough.. _**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home! **_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_** We need time... **_**Only time**_**.. **_When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of? _**If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? **_So tell me, Darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? _**All the time, **_**all the time"**_ Rukia opened her eyes and pulled her cover from over her head. This was a usual dream she had, Toshiro and her singing that part of Saltwater Room over and over again. It was even the ringtone for him! She laughed a bit when that song went off on her phone,"Speak of the devil" She reached over to her and hit talk on her cell phone. "Good Moring, Mr. Hitsugaya"

"Good Morning, Ms. Kuchiki. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, oh, so very well! What about yourself?"

"Fine, but yesterday, I forgot to tell you.. That school was cancelled today"

Rukia sat up and rolled her eyes a bit, her raven hair shambolic with loose strands of hair poking out from all directions of her usual neat hairstyle. "Nice to know your priorities are in order, Mr. Icey Freeze"

"I thought we agreed to quit the name calling?"

"Yeah, yeah" Rukia looked at her phone when it started beeping and looked at her phone. She didn't know that number and, plus, her phone didn't recognize it either. "Hold on, Toshiro, I have another call" She pressed talk, which put Toshiro on hold. "Hello?" All she heard was heavy breathing on the other side. It was obviously a man on the other end.

"Um.. Hello?"

Breathing.

"Hello!" She yelled, holding out the word for more than a neccesary amount of time.

Breathing.

"Okay, listen! If you're not going to talk, don't call my phone!" She hung up on the creepy man, letting out a few mild curses before taking Toshiro off of hold,"You still there?"

"Yup"

"Good"

"Who was it?"

"I really don't know" Once again there was a beep and the same number calling her once again,"What the ... Hold on, Toshiro!" She once again, put her friend on hold to answer this stubborn jackbutt. "Hello!" Rukia said with all the annoyance she could muster up.

"Hey.. Sorry about that Ruk, I fell asleep with my new phone in my pocket" replied Ichigo in a voice that sounded distant and on the tip of fatigue.

"Well, then take it out of your pocket, imbecile" She hung up before he could respond, avoiding another arguement with Ichigo Kurosaki, Master Imbecile. He knew that she was only acting this way when there was a major test coming up that could make her or break her. Normally, it made her, but the girl still got worked up about it. She was now annoyed and beyond pissed off. She took Toshiro Hitsugaya off hole once again and before he could ask who was calling her, she said. "How about we hang out today?"

... Lowlight...

Once again, Toshiro and Rukia were walking with each other, hand in hand. Rukia had begun to get curious, she started wondering if these were dates or, like they made it sound, two friends enjoying each others company. They seemed more like dates to her. This was like the dating or just friends situation, they never asked each other because they just assumed what they assumed and left it at that. Toshiro smiled at her,"Oh, I got a suprise for you, Hold on" He let go of her hand and ran off. She sat on a bench and wondered what the suprise was...

"Hey, Rukia"

Rukia looked at a dark haired boy with timid gray eyes. She remembered how shy the boy was when he first moved here with his mom and brother, who continuously asked her out and got the same devistating answer of "Not in a million years". Rukia managed to get the boy to open up and he and her Shiro had even become great friends, despite Toshiro constantly punching his brother (Benjiro) in the face on multiple occasions. Rukia talked to him a few times, much less then she used to though, life goes on. She smiled at him,"Hey Akiyoshi, How've you been?"

"Fine.. But, um, I just wanted to warn you of something... And I hope you won't be mad at me for this.."

Rukia gave him a puzzled look,"What's wrong Akiyoshi?"

"Um, Our projects due on Friday"

Rukia's puzzled look fell and held back from cursing, which she had been doing a lot of today for reasons unknown. She looked at Akiyoshi and blinked a few times.. They had to do a project.. That was due in exactly a week from today. She snapped herself out of her shock,"Okay listen up, here's what we're going to do" She went on talking about their plan which meant her spending a lot of time in the house where Benjiro resided. She wondered what she did to deserve such a punishment. After a moment, Toshiro came back and Akiyoshi and him discussed some random topic before Akiyoshi, once again, left Rukia and Toshiro alone with each other.

Toshio held both of his arms behind his back and grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Pick a hand and, if you pick the right one, you'll get your suprise" Rukia looked at him for a moment the carefully inspected him for a minute.

"Left"

Toshiro held out a big floppy stuffed Chappy plushie,"Happy Birthday, RuRu"

...Low Light...

Rukia held the plushie to her chest and walked next to Toshiro with her arms linked through his,"You made me feel like an idiot.. I forgot my own Birthday!"

"That's not even the worst of it" Toshiro gave her a sly smirk.

"What is the worst?"

"I can't tell you it's a..."

"**SUPRISE!**" Her small group of friends which consisted of Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Tatsuki, and even Akiyoshi was there. Rukia just grinned at her friends. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like them..


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia sighed as she walked to Akiyoshi's home. She wanted to get this project over as quickly as she possibly could. It's not because she didn't like Akiyoshi, no, it was his brother Benjiro. It was Benjiro's constant flirting that made her want to run for the hills. She didn't want to drag Toshiro into thise, besides, what kind of person would she be if she pulled the best soccer player from the team? In all honesty, she knew he didn't want to be there. He hated playing soccer and didn't care how good he was at it. Rukia was the one who forced him into it in the first place. She smiled a bit at the memory.

_"I don't want to be on that stupid soccer team!" Toshiro argued, crossing his hands in front of his chest. "I won't"_

_"You have to do it unless you want me to sign you up for cheerleading" Rukia countered with the same stubbornness he was using on her._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her._

_Rukia smiled and took off running. Toshiro's eyes widened and chased after her,"Rukia! Don't! I'll.. I'll sign up for soccer just don't-!"_

She laughed at the memory and she realized she had stopped walking.

"What's so funny, Rukia?" That voice was familar and she hated it and the owner of it.

"None of your business, Benjiro! I'm just here to get your brother so we could work on our project" Rukia replied flatly,"I won't be here long if you don't pester me"

"Why can't I? You are mine, aren't you?"

"I think you hit your head because I remember telling you that I will, and I quote,'I will, never in a million years, even if we were the last beings on Earth, go out with you even if my life depended on it'"

Benjiro quickly grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and pressed her against a wall,"Rukia, I intend on being the good guy but whether you let me have you of I have to make you mine by force!" One of his hands let go of her collar and slapped her clean across the face. It was hard enough to make the girl dizzy.

"If I were you, I would get your hands off of her" The voice was harsh and yet it made Rukia's heart swell and then it ached. She looked at the owner of the voice. Toshiro's turqoise eyes were focused on Benjiro in a way that showed he was prepared to harm this older guy for just speaking to her. "Toshiro..." She said breathlessly,"What are you doing here?"

"Soccer was cancelled today" Toshiro's voice had softened a bit when speaking to her,"So, I figured that I would just take a walk around town for a while and I happened to stumble on.. _THIS_!" He voice went harsh again. "Benjiro Tsumi, If you don't let go of my... my..." He didn't know what to call her. His girlfriend? His best friend? His lover? "My _Girl_!" He hissed.

Rukia didn't know how to react to that. She wasn't mad at him and she couldn't be mad at him. He was establishing their relationship in front of Benjiro. She didn't think that this was the best time for her to be thinking like this but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, yeah, Snowy? What're you going to do if I don't?" Benjiro retorted.

The next thing Rukia knew, Toshiro's fist had connected into Benjiro's face and he (Toshiro) had pulled her close to him, staring at Benjiro with hatred and anger. Rukia hadn't even seen Toshiro so protected, authoritive, and possessive. She could only look at the boy she grew up with for so long. This was when she noticed the changes in his face. She could just stare and try to form a list; his eyes were calmer, his face more relaxed but when he was mad there was something else. She didn't like to think about it. She didn't like to see him this way. Toshiro looked at her, eyes full of worry. "Rukia, you could come back tomorrow" HE stated simply picking the girl up and shookting on last look at Benjiro.

Kami, forbid he came after her for a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro sat on his bed where Rukia was sleeping. He noticed that there was a bruise forming on her cheek from where Benjiro had struck her. This made Toshiro choleric, dangerously choleric. Doing something very, very reckless kind of choleric. He sat there for a moment in a silent, chilling dander. He looked at Rukia sleeping. He calmed down a bit while admiring her. When was the last time she looked so... _juvenile_? He'd never seen her look so innocent, not even when they were younger! He tore his gaze from her and looked around his room.. What was he to do now? He sighed a bit thinking of how the dispute with his dad was going to go. In his head he was imgining something like this:

_Mr. Hitsugaya: "I thought I told you not to bring that insufferable girl here, into my home!"_

_Toshiro: "She's not sufferable, damnit! If you don't like her because you don't like her brother! That's a stupid reason for not liking someone! That's like saying I like you because I like Granny!"_

_Mr. Hitsugaya: "If I say that girl is to not be here then she is to not be here!"_

_Toshiro: "You want me to leave her injured outside of her house that's empty and locked with no one there? Are you really that big of a heartless bastard?"_

_Mr. Hitsugaya: "What do you just call me, you whiny brat? Don't forget who you're talking to! I'm not one of your little friends you can be going around swearing at whenever you feel like it! I'm your __**FATHER**__, damnit, and what I say goes!"_

_Toshiro: "Well, I don't give a damn what you say!"_

And so on and so forth whith that whole disagreement and with Granny pleading them to stop. Once again, a chilling fury rose to the surface of all Toshiro's swirling sentiments. He felt artic yet somehow soothing hand on his. He looked at the hand then at the owner. She gave him a cozy and compassionate smile,"You should really calm down, Shiro, Sweetheart, you're going to wear yourself out with all your anger spilling off of you"

Toshiro looked at her,"How did you know I was angry in the first place?"

Rukia laughed a bit,"You should know better by now, Toshiro, I know you like the back of my hand" She tousled his hair,"We have been friends since we were kids afterall"

There was a knock on his bedroom door then he heard Granny's voice through the other side,"Toshiro, open up. I brought something for Rukia to eat. I wouldn't want her to go hungrey"

Toshiro opened his door for his grandmother. She set the tray of various "goodies" on his nightstand. She sat on the bed and put her hand against the girl's forehead,"Dear, you aren't sick, are you?" She caught a glimpse of a grey-ish purple mark on the side of her face and turned Rukia's head to the side,"Oh, Rukia, I'm so sorry this Benjiro person is such a brute. No man should ever hit a lady!" Granny got back up and smiled,"But don't worry, I'm sure that my little Shiro will come to your defense anytime!"

"Granny!" Toshirostared at the old woman in complete shock.

"Oh, Shiro, don't be embarassed! I'm sure she's used to me mortifying you by now" Granny pinched the said boy's cheek before exiting the room.

Rukia laughed a bit,"She hasn't changed at all, I see"

"Yeah, luck that I don't have any other girls I like or she'd be chasing them away" Toshiro stated as he walked over and sat next to her.

Rukia reached for one of the goodies and ended up grabbing a cookie. She nibbled at it for a moment,"Guess she really likes me. Thinks I'm good enough to be with her precious grandson"

Toshiro nodded a bit,"That reminds me.. I'm sorry about my dad.. He's.. He.. It's just.."

"I know, Toshiro.. He doesn't like the Kuchiki's and most of all he doesn't like my brother.. I'm just so greatful to him, y'know? I couldn't ever repay him for what he's done for me.. I mean, right now, I would've been kicked out of the orphanage! I'm proud to be a Kuchiki since everyone there's treated me so nicely" Rukia looked at the covers,"I didn't think that I'd have to lose so much for all I've gain"

Toshiro nodded a bit,"He'll get over it, though" He smiled at her,"Because I'm not backing down from my promise. We may have been little kids back then, but I intend to keep my promise to you, Rukia"


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia walked hand in hand with Toshiro to the Kuchiki Manor. She wasn't ready to tell her brother what happened. He knew she was hurt and this made him worry, she could sort of tell, but she didn't know how he was going to react when he found out that Benjiro did this to her. She knew that when she did tell him, he'd go ballistic. He'd either be in a silent fury or a dangerous, silent, fury. He might even lose his mind before he left this time. He would leave and she wouldn't know what he did or where he went but all she knew was that Benjiro would probably dead by the time he got back. She hoped that Byakuya wouldn't do anything to excessive. She stopped at the front door and stared at it like a child being dropped off at a relatives house for the first time. She just stared at it for what seemed like hours. Toshiro noticed this instantly and watched her for a moment before saying,"You're going to go in, aren't you?"

Rukia nodded a bit,"Y-Yeah" She reached for the door and opened it. She turned to him, pecking his cheek and taking her hand from his. She stepped in and turned back around, chewing on her lip. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah.. Tomorrow"

"Bye" She slowly started to close the door as he started walking away. She watched him leave for a moment for what reason, she didn't know. Rukia closed the door completely before walking to her brother's home office. She knocked on the door, took a deep breath, and entered when told to do so. The shocked/angered expression that appeared on her brother's usually stoic face. He stopped up and in a quick movement had her face in his hands, which were clampped to her face that she couldn't turn it at all, and examined the bruise intently. His voice came out rough and stern when he demanded,"Who did this to you?"

"Benjiro Shoga.. I was suppose to do a project with his brother today and before I got to the house Benjiro attacked me , saying that I was his.. That I'll be his.. I told him I wouldn't ever be his and he hit me with all his force.. Then, Toshiro came and that was the end of it" Rukia didn't realize how hoarse her voice had sounded when she told the story as simple as she could.

Byakuya let her go and silently started to exit his office, she followed after her brother. She watched him slip his jacket back on and call to Kensei, one of his body guards, before starting toward the door with the said man at his side. "B-Brother, where are you going?" No answer. "Brother!" No answer. "Brother, please!"

Byakuya stopped and looked over his shoulder,"I'll be back, Rukia, until then, please stay here and let no one in" He closed the door behind him and left Rukia there worried. She didn't know what he was doing but prayed that he didn't get himself into any trouble.

... Low Light...

Rukia's eyes flew open when she heard the front door open. She sat up and seen her brother walk in and go to his room without incident. His pants were a bit dirtied, shoes scuffed, and his hair was a bit messy. This wasn't her brother but she knew she shouldn't bother him. She wasn't his mother, she was his little sister. She laid back down and sighed a bit,"Byakuya, I know that I'm not your blood sister and I know you only adopted me because it was Hisana's wish but.. Please, please, don't get yourself into trouble" With that said, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A figure walked out of a room and toward the girl. He looked at her and let something of a smile cross his face,"You do not have to worry about me sister.. I will never do anything too rash.. Unless it's completely neccesary..It's not completely neccesary.. Not yet at least"


	7. Chapter 7

In this moment, all was satisfying. Toshiro may not have established their forming relationship with the rest of the school and people in the town but it was good enough for them. Rukia had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his around her waist. She leaned up and pursued her lips. Their lips finally met. After all this trying, they're lips had finally met. They both felt complete. A puzzle that had already been completed and ready to show off. It was a nice feeling. Too bad it wasn't real. No, this is a dream. Toshiro's dream actually, considering the fact the bruise on her face was nowhere in sight.

He had been thinking hard about this actually. How could he make this dream a reality? He was getting dressed for school and thinking very hard about this. This needed to be done or she may fall for someone else and then what? What will become of him? He could not keep her waiting forever. He had finally agreed on something. "Tonight" He said to himself,"I dont care what happens.. I'm kissing her tonight and that's that" That's what he wanted to happen, but what you want and what happens are two very different things.

...Low Light...

Toshiro walked with Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku home like he always did. He knew soon Renji and Rangiku would turn a different way and do only God knows what which would leave him and Rukia alone together. When Renjij and Rangiku turned, Toshiro stopped and Rukia did too since they were holding hands. He looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Toshiro, is something wrong?"

"No.."

Rukia stepped closer to him,"Then, why'd you stop"

Toshiro smiled a bit and went to kiss her but before he could do anything his phone went off. He sighed a bit and looked at her. "Pick it up" She smiled a bit,"It might be really important" He nodded a bit a bit and picked up his phone and answered with a usual greeting he gave everyone but what he heard on the other line after a few moments of discussion made him nearly drop his phone.

"Okay, bye" He hung up and closed his eyes.

"Toshiro?" He had nearly forgot she was there.

"S-sorry, let's just keep walking, alright?"

They walked in an overwhelming silence for a while. Rukia stoppede which forced him to stop and she sighed a bit,"Toshiro... How long have we been friends?"

"Since we were like five.. Why?"

"Because.. Whatever you're hiding from me right now.. I just wanted to say it's useless because I know that something is bothering you, even if you say it's not, I know there is. I just wanted you to know there's no point of it"

Toshiro smiled and shook his head a bit,"Not even when we were younger was I able to hide anything from you. Whenever I tried you'd find it" He sighed a bit,"Well.. I guess I might as well tell you.. Granny's in the hospital"

Rukia looked at him,"What happened?"

"I don't know.. My father didn't tell me"

"C'mon" Rukia said and started pulling on his hand,"Let's go!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Granny so get your butt in gear and let's go!"

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to give you something to read and so I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I know I have a tendency to do this but I'm trying to stop.. I swears it :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro sat in a chair next to Granny's bed with his father on the other side, ranting about God knows what. Rukia didn't come in with him because his dad had told her to just go home but she waited outside instead. She was waiting for Toshiro or at least for his dad to leave. She did want to see Granny, why wouldn't she? But as long a Mr. Hitsugaya was in there she could wish away her soul and die in a hole for all he cared and she refused to be around to hear him insulting her or her brother. Whatever was conflicting between Rukia and his father, a seperate feeling emerged from the grandson. A feeling that he had felt before but hadn't come to terms with, especially not with it in this situation. Toshiro felt cheated. Absolutely cheated. Out of what? He couldn't say yet but regardless of the reason he felt cheated. Maybe it was from the fact of not being able to kiss Rukia or maybe because instead of talking to Granny, he had to talk to his father. And so, it didn't suprise him when he couldn't bring himself to say anything, not even when his father did.

"You see this, right, Toshiro?" His father looked at him with hard eyes. "This is what happens when you find a harlet for a woman and an emergency happens! She could've been dead by the time you got here! You even brought that hussy with you! What's wrong with you, Toshiro? Haven't I been a good enough father?"

"Now, son, that's quite enough" Granny sighed, looking at her son. "Don't talk about Rukia like that.. She a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to sit out there waiting to come in" She looked at Toshiro,"Go get Rukia and bring her in"

"You can't be serious!"

"Stop whining like a baby.. You're a grown man.. You need to learn the best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend.. Stop being so cruel to the girl.. You wouldn't have wanted to help her if she were thrown out on the streets before Byakuya Kuchiki found her and helped her. That child deserves good living and I never want to hear you complain about anything wrong with your life. You may have to work for it and work hard for it but that's because you chose this life.. Rukia didn't chose to be alone.. Remember that"

Toshiro automaticly walked to the hospital door and opened it; he didn't want to hear them talk about Rukia, not now. Granny was right but he was in no position right now to argue with his father. Other then feeling cheated, he also felt emptier then empty. And he couldn't stand it, at all. Not back in the day, and certainly not now. He seen Rukia sitting on the floor, school bag on her side, and pressed against a wall. She looked at him. Her eyes asking the question that her mouth wouldn't allow. All he did was nod. She slowly rose to her feet, the strap of her bag no visible around her upper arm and wrist, before walking to him and attempting to slide past him. He put his hand on her shoulders and just looked at her. Warning her with his eyes. She nodded a bit as he took his hands back as they both walked in.

The warning in his eyes told her everything they needed it to;

Welcome to Hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiro sighed a bit, he hadn't talked to Rukia since he got the call about Granny. He hadn't been at school in a while either. He looked at the ceiling in his room. He didn't know what to do any longer. He wanted to be with Rukia but what if what happened to Granny is a sign that they shouldn't be together? He sighed a bit and closed her eyes. He ran a thand through his hair and got up, deciding that he'd meet up with Rukia soon. All he did was texted her, Meet me at the park. He sighed a bit, what would he tell her? How could he tell her that maybe they shouldn't be together? He shook his head a bit and got up, pulling his sweater one really quick. He didn't want to hear these words but he didn't have much of a choice.. _I'm so sorry, Rukia_.

... Low Light ...

Upon her coming, Toshiro just caught up with a few things that happened at school for a while. Could he really just end everything with Rukia? It sounded easier then it was but what else could he do? He shook his head a bit and looked at her. She looked just as serious as he felt. As if she had read his mind and knew what he was about to say. They've known each other long enough so she probably did know something was wrong and it was affecting her emotions and thoughts. He looked at the floor and drew in a breath,"We shouldn't do this anymore" He stated simply. She gave him a side glance and was silent for moments, instantly making him regret saying these words to her. He didn't want to say them in the first place but he didn't know what he could do. What if they aren't meant to be? Maybe it was a stupid promise that two little kids made and they were so busy holding onto the fact that there were forces that may work against them, like fate.

She closed her eyes before looking straight ahead of her, stopped walking. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't" She looked at him, holding back the pain that was spreading throughout her insides. "I'll see you around, Hitsugaya" She turned on her heel and left. Toshiro was shocked at that, he stared after her before looking at the ground. "Goodbye Kuchiki"

... Low Light...

Rukia slammed her bedroom door closed, her brother wasn't home and she felt like someone had just tore open her heart and fed it to wild animals. She was happy her brother wasn't here because he most definitely wouldn't tolerate her slamming doors and acting like a royal brat. She couldn't help it right now. She sat on her bed, thinking for a minute. She took her phone and scrolled down to Shiro-chan(: in her phone. She stared at it for a very long moment before pressing delete. _Are you sure you would like to delete this contact?_ popped up on her screen and she closed her eyes. She pressed yes then signed onto her Facebook account. She went to Toshiro's profile, almost crying upon seeing the profile picture on the two of them, before once again pressing delete, _Why are you deleting this person?_

Her response: _We are no more.._


	10. Chapter 10

Toshiro sighed to himself. It had been weeks.. WEEKS! Since they called off.. Whatever it was. He was with Momo Hinamori now, another childhood friend who didn't like Rukia so much. He and Momo had become official two weeks after him and Rukia stopped whatever they were doing. He had been trying to get Rukia off his mind ever since they stopped but he couldn't. He thought about her a lot and missed her dearly. Granny recovered well but she wasn't happy to find a miserable grandson in the wake. He seen Rukia. He never said anything to her after that. They just looked at one another, both wondering what could have been. She always looked hurt when glancing his way but he never tried to get her friendship back. He knew what he did and he knew that she understood but she was hurt. He didn't want to hurt her which made him feel even worse then he possibly could. His father was happy and he was upset, miserable even.

He was prepared to be unhappy for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>...Low Light...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She was moving on from Toshiro, what was a girl to do? She couldn't sit around and sulk. He didn't that's for sure. He was with that damnable Hinamori. Everyone already knows that he's with Hinamori now and even though she was upset about that she accepted it and moved on. She adjusted her dress. "So, Ashido" She said to herself. Hopefully, he wouldn't mention Toshiro. She hoped it more then anything. She bit her lip before she started walking out the door. She didn't know what to think. Ashido was an overall good guy but nothing would kill her love for Toshiro.. Though she was trying to forget about it and she was trying her hardest.<p>

She was prepared to let go of her love for Toshiro... Forever.

* * *

><p>...Low Light...<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat in front of Momo at a resturant. He was cold, distant even and she didn't seem to mind too much, and so they talked for a while. His life sucked. He felt like a puppet that was being controlled by his father, unable to do anything otherwise. He looked up and saw Rukia walk in with some red head. She was smiling the way she used to when they were together. He felt his heartbreak. He still wanted Rukia even though he couldn't have her and it killed him. He sighed a bit and looked at the table,"I must excuse myself, Hinamori" He rose to his feet and exited. He prayed that Rukia didn't notice he was there because he knew Rukia and Rukia would go after him, no matter what. He sat down outside of the resturant and sighed a bit. Everything turned out horribly for him and he just couldn't bring himself to be hapy with Hinamori.<p>

* * *

><p>...Low Light...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia noticed a stream of white pass her and Ashido. She looked at him,"I'll be right back" and followed after it. "Toshiro?" She smiled a bit when he turned to look at her,"I knew it was you"<p>

Toshiro frowned,"What do you want?"

Rukia frowned,"What the hell is wrong with you, Shiro? Why are you being so mean to me all of I sudden? I've done nothing to you-"

"You've done nothing to hurt me? Then why the hell are you with Ashido!"

"Why are you dating Hinamori, you hypocrite?"

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"You're complaining about me being on a date with someone else but you're _dating _Hinamori and that, my dear friend, makes you a hypocrite" Rukia shook her head a bit at him and started walking back into the resturant. He was being unbelievable! It was insane! She went back in and put a plastic smile on before sitting in her seat across from Ashido,"I'm sorry about that, I had to talk to an old friend.." She looked at the table. He was being so cruel to her for no absolute reason and it was literally killing her on the inside. So she just put on a plastic smiled and let the date carry on. She didn't need a Toshiro Hitsugaya in her life. He had broken her heart and now was treating her like she was the bad guy? She couldn't stand him right now. At all. Ever again.

(Sorry it's so short but I wanted to put something up.. The next chapter or two will be the end and I hope you like it).


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia laid sprawled out on the ground. She could feel the blood filling her lungs as a smile, sick and decrepit, appeared on her pale face, which was unbelievibly paler than usual. She sucked in air, which tasted like a crossover of blood, freshness, and death all in one. She had now accepted the fact that this was her last moment of life and she was quite alright with that. She had no regrets, nothing she wouldn't mind leaving as they were. Rukia started to close her eyes, feeling worn and tired. She felt someone pick her up and that was it. She tried to tell whoever it was that it was stupid to try and get her to a hospital but she was unconcious before her words came out...

...Low Light...

Here he was, sitting outside a hospital room for the second time this month. He, Toshiro, was once again waiting for someone dear to his heart to wake up. He took in a deep breath. He prayed that she'd be okay. She had to! He would apologize to her for what he treated her like, he would love and cherish her no matter what his father said, he would love her forever and always tell her so as long as she woke up and was alright. As long as she didn't die. He seen her brother, Byakuya, come up to him with those stone grey eyes and his face that was void of all emotion, but he knew that Byakuya was just as worried for his sister as he was.

"What happened to her?" Byakuya said in his formal yet demanding voice.

"I don't know" The boy responded.

"Where was she?"

"She was in the middle of the street near the school"

"How was she?"

"Half dead"

"Any change?"

"No one's been out here"

Byakuya nodded and walked away into the room with out another word. The boy just sat out there, no words to comfort him, just the sound of death ringing in his ears.

...Low Light...

It was years after that night. That tragedy. Toshiro, now a fully grown man, stood infront of a grave. He gentlely laid the prim roses down infront of it. It was a vow he made to himself the day that she died. A grim smile etched into his features, he turned and looked toward his wife and children. His wife was the only one who understood this because before they were married, they were best friends since childhood. He put his arms around his wife, whom he loved and cherish, whom he apologized to on a constant mistake back then, whom he loved forever and would tell her so everyday. He looked toward his children and then looked down at his wife (who was still wrapped in his arms) with a smile,"Let's go home now Rukia.."

**A/N**: The End :3


End file.
